Not A normal High school Life
by Kitty Vampire11
Summary: Did you ever get the feeling that your the one in class who's different? Well...what if you are different?
1. Chapter 1

The Rikiryou high school is home to hundreds of gifted students. Every single student having each his or her simple problems in life like, "Will I be able to get my homework done in time?", but what if your problem was "Where will I get my next human meal?".

"Hey Rin what clubs are you planning to join in?"

Miku turned her head to the yellow haired girl standing behind her,

"Eh? Uhh…I'm not sure. There's just too many to choose from, cooking, art, music, drama, debate."

She placed a finger on her lip. The hallway was filled with students crowding a section of the bulletin board which was filled with colourful fliers and clipboards with sign-up sheets, Miku and Rin were right behind the rest of the students deciding on which club to join.

"Hmm…Drama club seems interesting but cooking sounds fun…"

Rin exclaimed as the two girls neared the bulletin board, which was now a bit less crowded, to their luck the school bell rang, signalling that it was time to get to class.

"Ahhh which to choose! Which to choose!"

Rin exclaimed grabbing Miku's hand, the two panicked as they made the nerve-racking decision of choosing a club, Miku took the pen and wrote her name on the clipboard that said MUSIC CLUB on it she passed the pen to Rin who did the same.

"Okay let's hurry up before Meiko-sensei get's there!"

Miku ran as fast as she could dragging Rin right behind her.

Reaching the hall to their classroom the two girls started tiptoeing, Miku reached the door first, she raised her head up a bit to peep through the small window, upon seeing the class without a teacher she stood up,

"_Whew…_Meiko-sensei isn't here yet, let's go"

she slowly turned the knob and she and Rin entered, they were greeted by a tall blue-haired young man,

"Hey you two, running a little late again?"

"Hey Kaito, uhm…Nope, I don't think so since there's no teacher around."

Rin smiled at Kaito as she sat down in her desk, picked up a notebook and started scribbling doodles on it.

"Hey Kaito, what's up with the class? Why isn't Meiko-sensei here yet, she's never late."

"Huh? What didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"A new transfer student. She's coming in around this week, well…from what I heard at least. That's why Meiko-sensei isn't here yet, they're probably fixing some paper work or stuff like that."

"Transfer student? Well that sounds pretty exciting, doesn't it Rin?"

Rin looked up from the notebook,

"Considering the fact that nothing interesting happens around here. Yeah I guess that is pretty exciting.

The door opened again, this time a tall brown haired woman with some pretty big breasts came in, she held a lot of folders and a book in her hands. The students took their seats, Miku sat beside Rin and Kaito in front of Miku. As soon as everybody got settled down, Meiko began writing some notes about the history of music.

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction in a really long time (since forgetting my old account :/) . I'm really sorry if the story doesn't sound so interesting so far but I promise it will get a lot more interesting in the upcoming chapters :D

Kittyvampire 11


	2. Fangs? Seriously? (Wohoo chapter 2!)

The sun slowly set and the students of Rikiryou High School scattered the grounds

making their way home. It was 5:00, students hurried out

the building, all of them tired from the days activities not to mention the club

meeting that followed after the classes.

"Ahhh, finally! I'm exhausted!" Rin said stretching her arms upwards, The two

girls walked home together since they both stayed in the same student dorm.

"Me too … ughh my throat and fingers hurt so bad." Miku replied as she held her

neck to emphasize the statement.

"Tsk.. Tsk… it's your fault anyway if you think about it."

"I know, I shouldn't have volunteered to play the piano and sing at the same time.

Hehe I guess I got ahead of myself a bit." Miku giggled at herself as they stopped

by a convenience store on their way home to grab a few things.

"Uhh…Hey Rin?" Miku paused for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Weren't we supposed to get that new transfer student today?"

Rin thought a bit then shook her head,

"Remember what Kaito said, the new student will come this week, so that doesn't

necessarily mean she was going to come today."

"Oh yeah . You're right I totally forgot, hey do you want some oranges?"

"Yeah sure. We don't have milk anymore either, I'll go get some be right back."

Rin left Miku and made her way through the aisles, she found the milk and

grabbed a carton, as she slowly stepped backwards she bumped into a girl

walking behind her making her accidentally drop the carton.

"Ahhh s-sorry!" Rin bowed down to the girl,

"Eh? Ah it's all right, you didn't mean to. I wasn't watching my way either." The

girl bent down, picked up the milk and handed it to Rin. "Here, you dropped your

milk." She gave off a warm smile.

Rin moved closer to take the milk and as she did, her attention was caught by the

girl's smile, _"Her teeth…she has…fangs!" _she thought to herself as she held the

carton of milk in her hands. "Uhh..t-thanks…"

"It was nothing." She waved at Rin then continued on her way.

"T-that girl…s-she had fangs…" Rin mumbled just standing in the middle of the

aisle. "Ughh…snap out of it. Fangs? That's impossible, I'm just seeing

things…that's all." She shook her head and dismissed the idea, thinking that it was

too ridiculous. She met up with Miku who was waiting at the counter, she looked

impatient.

"Hey what took you so long?" Miku asked with a hint of annoyance in the tone of

her voice.

"Sorry, I bumped into this girl on the way back so I got a bit side-tracked." Rin

scratched her head and placed the milk on the counter with the other items.

"It's alright…_sigh_…" They paid for the groceries and went straight to their dorm.

(Back At the Dorm)

While they were eating their dinner of ramen, Rin's thoughts went back to the girl

she mistaken to have 'fangs' at the convenience store,

"Hey Miku?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Is it possible for a human to have…"

"Have?"

"…To have…Fangs?"

"Fangs, like a vampire?"

"Well…I uh…"

Before Rin could even answer, Miku stood up and place a hand on Rin's forehead.

"Hey Rin are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-yeah of course, why?"

"Because I think you're getting a bit nutty!" Miku started laughing which made

Rin annoyed in a way.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing it's just that when you said fangs I thought of vampires. You know

bloodsuckers that hunt down humans?"

"Uh…" Rin looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that you aren't the type of person to ask silly questions

like that." She hugged Rin affectionately and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Y-yeah I thought so too…"

Miku started cleaning up the now empty ramen bowls, "Why did you ask

something like that anyway?"

Rin stood up took a laptop from her backpack then sat back down at the table,

"The girl I bumped into at the convenience store, I could have sworn she had

fangs."

"Eh? Maybe you just imagined it?"

"Probably."

Miku sat down beside Rin, "Hey Rin could I check my mail for second?". Rin

nodded and handed the laptop to Miku who started typing away. Rin brought up

her notebook and started drawing on it.

"Hey Rin , come here. Kaito sent me a picture of the new girl."

"Really show me!" Rin dropped her pencil and leaned closer to Miku, she grew

wide eyed at what she saw…

"No way!" Rin's jaw was wide open.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"That's the girl I bumped into a while ago!"

"Wha-…" Miku looked at Rin then back at the picture she scrolled down a bit and

read the rest of Kaito's message out loud:

"There's nothing much that I could find out about her from eavesdropping on the

Teachers, aside from the fact that she transferred to Rikiryou from a private

School in Tokyo. She is expected to arrive at school tomorrow. Aside from that it

doesn't say anything else. Oh and there's something else, another new student is

due to come in with her, but for a higher year level. I tried to figure out more but I

got caught by that stupid janitor again."

This was the end of Kaito's message and it left the girls curious and wanting more.

Authors Note ^,..,^

Hey so this is chapter 2 of my story. First of all I'd like to apologize about the

formatting of the last chapter. Second, I'm sorry if it still sounds a bit boring but I

really had fun writing it. I accept criticism may it be bad or good but please don't

swear, thanks

:D

-Kittyvampire 11-


	3. The New Girl

A ray of sunlight passed through the glass of Rin's window and hit her face. She slowly fluttered her sleepy eyes open.

"Morning? Already?" she said in a sleepy tone.

She groggily got up and stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes she walked to  
Miku's room and knocked on the door.

"Miku it's time to get up." after a few seconds she knocked again,

"Hey Miku get up, we're going to be late again." Rin knocked even louder now.

"What are you knocking for stupid?" Miku was standing behind Rin, her hair and body were wrapped in towels.

"I…uh…why are you up already?"

"I didn't sleep well so I decided to get up early."

"Oh, I see…"

"Go take a shower and get dressed, I'll get breakfast ready." Miku entered her room and shut the door behind her, leaving Rin a bit confused.

Rin thought of Miku's somewhat weird behaviour as she walked to the bathroom.

"What's gotten into her?" She stripped her clothes and got in the shower.

"Something's way wrong with Miku this morning, getting up early, volunteering to make breakfast…" she slowly ran the soap up her body and pondered the question in her head.

After a while it hit her. "The new girl!" Rin exclaimed washing the suds and shampoo off her hair and body. The thought of a new kid coming to school excited her and Miku, especially since Rikiryou wasn't exactly a school where transfer students would choose to go despite its great facilities.

After getting dressed in her uniform Rin headed straight for the kitchen where Miku had prepared a delicious meal of pancakes and orange juice.

"Good Morning!" Miku greeted warmly.

"Good Morning." Rin smiled back at Miku, "Aren't you a bit excited for school today?" She sat at the table.

Miku ate a forkful of pancakes and shook her head.

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing…I just thought you might be a bit excited…" she stuffed a bit of pancake in her mouth.

"E-excited? For what?"

"Well, after reading that message from Kaito last night, I thought you'd be as excited as I am for the new kid."

Miku paused for a moment then got a sheepish look on her face,

"Okay you caught me. Honestly, I kind of am…" Miku drank the last of her orange juice and cleaned up her plate.

"I knew it!" Rin smirked, "You never act responsible unless you're really psyched-up for something." Rin ate her last pancake, and cleaned up.

* * *

_(At Rikryou High school)_

Upon entering the classroom Rin and Miku scanned every face visible, but to their disappointment no sign of the new girl. They both set their bags down on their seats and waited patiently, Miku caught sight of Kaito's backpack and looked for him.

"Rin, did you see Kaito?"

Rin looked around a bit, "No, he must be sneaking around somewhere again."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She turned to Rin, "Hey come with me for a second, I left my notebook in the music room."

The two left the classroom and made their way to the music room which was just down the hall. The two girls entered the room and as Miku took her notebook from the table a bunch of papers fell to the floor.

"Oops!" Miku bent down and reached for the sheets, Rin also did the same. Picking up the papers, Rin noticed that a bunch of them were lists of names of members in the music club. One name in particular caught her eye.

"Luka…Megurine…" She mumbled under her breath reading the name.

"Huh? What was that?" Miku turned to Rin.

Rin stood up and placed the other papers back on the table leaving the list in her other hand. Miku did the same and placed the papers she had picked up with the rest of the stack then moved next to Rin to get a closer look at the list.

"Hey Rin what was that?"

"Uh…did you ever hear of a student named Luka Megurine?"

"Eh? Luka Megurine?...I don't think I have."

"That's odd…it says here she's a member of the music club."

The two stared at the list for a while then they heard the door to the room slowly open.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" The person behind the door asked, slowly peeping in.

"Kaito?" The two girls said in unison.

"I knew I heard familiar voices." He smiled, "You guys are here early, why are you in the music room?"

"Uh, we came here to get my notebook." Miku explained putting up the spiral notebook with a leek on the cover.

"Hey Kaito, do you know a student named Luka Megurine?" Rin asked.

"Luka Megurine? Hehe Funny you should ask."

"Huh? Why so?"

Kaito had a smile on his face, " It's funny because Luka Megurine is the name of the new girl."

"What? Really?" The two girls looked surprised.

"Yup! As a matter of fact I just ran into her, she was on her way to our room. She was also with a guy."

"A guy?"

"Probably the new student in the higher year." Kaito looked at his watch, "We'd better be getting back now we got ten minutes before class starts." The two girls agreed and the trio walked back to their room.

As soon as they got through the door the two girls had their eyes immediately glued to a pink-haired girl talking to Meiko-sensei by the front of the class. Their conversation was barely audible from their seats at the back of the class. Miku and Rin inspected her from head to toe, she was pretty tall, had long pink hair until her hips, and blue eyes. The two girls took their seats beside the window then Kaito realized that the seat behind him was the only vacant one, which meant that the new girl was going to seat there. The desk was behind Kaito's and beside Rin's who sat next to the window behind Miku.

The bell rang and Meiko ended her conversation with Luka, she thanked the sensei and made her way to the seat behind Kaito, this made him smirk a bit as his so-called 'prediction' came true. Meiko-sensei then called her class' attention.

"Okay class before we start I would like to introduce you to the new transfer student. Ms. Megurine please stand up." Luka stood up and smiled then Meiko- sensei continued, "This is Luka Megurine, she is your new classmate starting today. Now Luka I want you to tell us a bit about yourself." She stretched an arm out to the pink-haired girl.

All attention was then averted to Luka.

"Thank you Meiko- Sensei. Good morning everybody, I am Luka Megurine, I transferred here from the Ongaku music and arts school in Tokyo. If you have any questions for me just feel free to ask." She gave off a warm smile, then sat back down.

As she took her seat Kaito turned around a bit and stretched out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kaito"

Luka shook his hand and smiled, "Hey"

"If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask me."

"Thanks!" She replied, at this Kaito grinned then turned back around.

Rin attempted to try to talk to her but before she could, Luka brought out a notebook and started writing down the lecture Meiko gave. The lesson seemed like hours for Rin who couldn't wait until the end of the class so that she would get a chance to talk to Luka.

* * *

So this is Chapter 3 of my story and I finally got the format straightened out :)This chapter was really fun to write and I wanted to make it longer but I had a little accident at school this morning and I can't type properly, so sorry for the 'cliff hanger ending' if ever you find it like that, like I said before I do accept criticism :D

-**Kitty Vampire11**


	4. Luka Megurine : The New Girl

Rin kept fidgeting with her pencil, her eyes catching a glance at the clock every 10 seconds. She tried so hard to pay attention to the lesson going on but the excitement of wanting to talk to Luka slowly ate at it, the 5 minutes left until lunch break seemed like hours.

"Hurry up you stupid clock!" She tapped her fingers on the desk. Four minutes left… Three minutes… Two…One…

The bell rang and Rin quickly stood up, as she did her hand accidentally pushed her open pencil case off the edge of the desk and her pens came flying out.

"Oh Crap!"

Before any of the stuff hit the ground, a swift hand caught the pencil case and the pens inside it with great agility.

"Woah!" Rin became wide-eyed in amazement, she stared at the hand at first then slowly looked up to see the person's face. She grew more surprised when she saw the person's face.

"Ahh! Luka Megurine!"

"Hehe don't be so formal you can just call me Luka. Here's your pencil case."

"Ahh thanks… great reflexes."

Luka just smile at the comment, "Uhh… hey haven't I seen you before?"

"Y-yeah…I bumped into to you at the grocery store yesterday." Rin blushed.

"Oh haha, you seem to have an uncanny hobby of dropping things." Luka giggled

"Hehe sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her neck, then noticed Miku who was just standing on the side.

"Oh sorry, I almost forgot. I'm Rin Kagamine and this is Miku Hatsune." She introduced herself and Miku whom she pulled beside her.

"Kagamine? Interesting…"

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Oh hehe nothing. I'm sorry but I have to get going before lunch is over. It was nice meeting you."

"Hey Why don't you have lunch with Rin and me, we eat at the rooftop so it isn't crowded."

"Uh…sorry but I promised somebody I'd meet him. I'd love to hang out later though." She smiled.

"Well okay then." The two girls smiled back, then Luka left the room.

* * *

Rin and Miku made their way to the rooftop. It was wide and had a great view of the campus, there were two tables with seats at the center. The two girls always ate here to avoid the crowd at the cafeteria. They sat down and opened their lunchboxes.

"Wow good job Miku the food looks great!"

"Hehe thanks!"

Miku had prepared some shrimp tempura, rice balls and egg rolls.

"Happy Lunch!" they both said in unison digging into their food.

After lunch was finished they scurried to their classroom, as they returned their lunch boxes in their bags they noticed Luka talking to someone in the hall way.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" she told the guy.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I heard you the first time. I won't forget I promise."

"Good. I'll see you later." The guy smiled and patted Luka on the head before he left.

She turned around and saw Rin and Miku, "Hey."

"Hey, who was that?" Miku asked with curiosity.

"Oh him, just a friend who came here with me." She reached into her bag and brought up a water bottle and a small bottle with some tablets in it.

"What are those?"

"Oh uhm… just some vitamin C." She popped one in her mouth and drank from her water bottle. At this moment Rin took the chance to check out her teeth, she squinted her eyes but couldn't see anything.

She returned the bottle in her bag and turned to the two girls.

"So what do we do now?"

"Uhm…we got 40 minutes before the next class. Do you have anything in mind?"

Luka thought for a moment then answered, "I actually wanted to check out the music room."

This made Rin and Miku smile, "We'd be happy to show you where it is." Rin grinned at Luka.

The trio made their way down the hall and Miku opened the door to the room. It was fairly big so it could fit all the instruments, the walls had posters of famous musicians like Mozart. There was a cabinet filled with trophies and awards won by the past members on the far left. A table with two computers and some sheet music was located near the big window across the room, a piano and drum set were at the center, positioned so that the people playing the instruments would be back to back of each other, on the right there were different kinds of guitars on stands and beside it there was another table, it was bigger than the one near the window, placed on it were sets of drum sticks, triangles, violas, and violins. Despite all these the room still had a lot of bare space left over.

"This is the music room, we know it's not much but it's something." Rin told Luka as she sat down at the drum set.

"Are you kidding? This place looks great." Luka said walking around the room.

"Well, we're glad that you think that." Miku stood at the piano and started playing with the keys.

"Do you play the piano?" Luka asked Miku.

"Yeah, how about you?"

Luka shook her head.

"So not the piano huh?" Rin teased as she played with her drumsticks.

"Nope, but I assume you play the drums?" She raised an eyebrow to Rin.

Rin nodded, "So if you don't play the piano… what do you play?".

"Hmm… Want to take a guess?"

"A guess? Sure why not." Rin said and she turned to Miku who smiled back at her. The two began taking turns guessing what instrument Luka played.

"Is it the guitar?"

"Nope."

"What about the flute?"

"Not even close." She teased

"It's the drums!" Rin exclaimed

Luka just shook her head and smiled. After a few minutes of guessing, with some pretty funny answers, the two gave up.

"Okay Luka we give up, what instrument do you play?"

Luka smiled at them and walked toward the table with instruments, she picked up a violin and smiled. "I play the violin you guys."

"Cool! We don't have a member who can play the violin yet, so you'll be the first." Miku explained, "Do you think you can let us listen to a sample?"

Luka nodded "Sure!" as she was preparing though the bell rang.

"Aww…I guess we'll have to wait before we can hear Luka play." Rin pouted.

The three made their way back to the classroom, the rest of the afternoon was pretty much normal. The club meeting after class gave the girls some time to get to know each other. Little did they know that this was the beginning of a new and exciting chapter of their lives.


	5. Saturday!

Saturday morning, it was bright outside. The sky was a beautiful blue and it seemed like a beautiful day to have a picnic. Rin, Miku and Kaito walked together. Rin held a picnic basket while Kaito was carrying a grocery bag filled with bottles of juice and cans of soda. Miku was holding a piece of paper and went ahead of the two. The paper had a few words and numbers scribbled on it and little doodles that looked like a tiny map.

"It should be somewhere around here…" Miku looked up from the paper and stopped walking. She looked at the buildings on each side of the street. On her left were just some regular looking houses and on the right was a small art store and bakery.

"Hey Miku where are we?" Kaito asked as he squatted down and opened one can soda.

"Uhh…I…we…" She took another glance at the piece of paper.

"We've been walking around for fifteen minutes Miku. Are we lost?" Rin asked walking to Miku's side, she peeped at the piece of paper then raised her eyebrow.

Miku sweat dropped and drooped her head down making her shoulders slump.

Kaito stood up and gave a curious glance at Rin, "What's wrong?"

"Miku just admitted that we're lost and she has no idea where we are." Rin explained looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry you guys I thought I knew where we were going… but it turns out I have a terrible sense of direction…" Miku apologized gaining back her composure.

Kaito threw his empty soda can into a nearby trash bin and took the piece of paper from Miku, "It doesn't look like we're completely lost. Come on."

The three turned the corner and Kaito glanced at the map, "It says here there should be café just down the street. "

"Hey Miku, why don't you just give her a call? It would save us so much time." Rin asked Miku who turned red and drooped her head again.

"Actually…I didn't think we'd get lost on the way to her house so I didn't bother taking it." Miku replied all the while thinking to herself, _" Miku you're an idiot, how could you be so irresponsible!"_

As they reached the café Kaito paused and turned to the two, "We're close. Do you guys want to grab anything from here before we go?".

Rin and Miku shook their heads and Kaito looked at the map again, he placed his hand under his chin then turned back at the two.

"If we take a right here, we _should_ be able to see her house up ahead.". The trio followed the directions written on the paper and kept walking until they reached a narrow stone path with walls on both sides it led to a big gate.

"Wha-? Kaito are you sure you read those instructions right?" Rin exclaimed, as the trio stared at the huge gate before them. It was so high that anybody who'd try to climb it would probably give up out of exhaustion. It had two stone pillars at each side connecting to the stone walls leading back to the street. One of the pillars had a button and a speaker box built in.

Kaito gulped hard and tugged on the collar of his shirt, "Well…come on you guys." He walked toward the pillar with the button and slowly inched for it.

"Ka-Kaito what are you doing?" Miku said pulling back his arm.

"What do you think? I'm going to press the buzzer to see if anybody's home."

"Why? I'm pretty sure this isn't her house."

"Eh? Why not?"

"W-well uh…" she stammered

"See, we won't find out until we try."

Miku let go of his arm and he slowly pressed the button, it had a quick buzzing sound. As the three waited for something to happen, a familiar voice came out of the speaker box.

"Hello?"

"Lu-ka?"

"Ahh Miku, hold on a sec I'll open the gate for you."

"Uhh…o-kay…"

There was a short pause then the gate opened, the stone path from outside continued on to a wide lawn with big oak trees on either side. It lead up to a big house that resembled closer to a cross between a mansion and a castle making it look like it was from the 19th century. It seemed like something you'd have pulled out of a child's fairy tale book, unlike the pillars it was made out of mostly cobblestone and some parts brick.

The three walked up to the castle-like abode, Luka waited for them at the entrance, which was a big wooden door that was shaped like an arc.

"Hey guys I'm glad you were able to find this place!" She greeted them warmly.

"Uhh yeah…" Miku was still dumbfounded at the structure.

"Come inside first, I'll just grab a few stuff before we go."

Luka ushered them inside and led them to the living room. It had high ceilings and huge windows on the left side from the doorway ,there was a big fire place across from the entrance. It was furnished to fit the way it looked from the outside the couch and sofa's had pillows made of velvet, there was a small coffee table at the centre and two big cabinets made up of wood and glass that were on either side of sofa. A television was placed across from the couch near the left wall which looked out of place in the very old-fashioned looking room.

"Make yourselves comfy. I'll be back in a minute, Luka left for her room to get her belongings.

The three were speechless, they stared at the high ceiling and admired the room.

"Luka's got a huge house." Rin said in amazement while taking a seat on a velvet sofa, she sank a bit because of the soft cushion.

"Yeah…it's amazing." Miku was looking at some figurines that were displayed inside one of the cabinets.

Kaito was walking around the room just admiring the small details he could see. He first noticed the two 19th century pistols hanging above the fire place. They were both placed so that the gun barrels would be on top of each other forming an 'X'.

"Cool…" He walked over to the sofa and as he was taking a seat he noticed some framed photographs that were placed on the table top. He picked one up, it was a picture of Luka beside her was the tall guy that they had seen with her at school and at their middle was a boy who looked like her.

Within a few minutes Luka was downstairs, her hair tied in a bun. She was holding something behind her back.

"Hey Luka ready to go?" Rin asked

Luka just nodded, then Miku noticed the object she was carrying. "Hey what's that?"

Luka brought out a violin case from and smiled,

"You guys weren't able to hear me play, so I thought it would be a good idea to bring this along."

"Yaayyy!" The two girls exclaimed, and so they left for the park.

* * *

_(At the park)_

The four found a nice spot under a tree overlooking a lake, they set down their things and started digging into the food.

"So… Luka how do you like it here so far?" Kaito asked biting into a piece of cake.

Luka took a sip of juice then turned to him, "Actually it isn't my first time here in town."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. My family would come here a lot when I was little, my dad was into business and most of his associates stayed in this area. My mother on the other hand enjoyed watching at theatre just outside of town. " Luka explained.

"Theatre? The only theatre I know outside of town is the one that closed down five years ago." Miku put in.

"It's the very same one. Our family was close friends with the owner, so we were really sad when we found out that it closed down."

Rin inched a bit closer to Luka, "Why did it close down in the first place?"

Luka paused and looked to the ground. "Because the owner died…"

Kaito, Miku and Rin were taken back,

"Died?" Kaito asked, "…why?"

Luka thought for a moment before giving her answer,

"I …I don't think I ever found out why he died…"

"I see… well that's too bad."

Luka lightened up a bit after realizing she had set an awkward mood for everyone,

"Hehe sorry you guys. Well to make it short, we didn't come here a lot after that. So we stayed in Tokyo and I studied there for a while, until my parents decided that they wanted me to take over the family business, which is why I moved to this town."

"Take care of the family business? But you're in high school?" Miku exclaimed

"Haha sorry maybe I should explain a bit more, My family has this weird tradition. It says that the oldest child of the family shall have the responsibility of the business and that he or she cannot decline this responsibility or else bad luck shall befall the family for 100 years."

"Eh? Don't you think that's a bit farfetched? I mean I know it's tradition but it doesn't sound so fun. " Miku said.

"I know, but my parents are the type of people who are into that kind of stuff. So that's why I decided to come here. Too try and get away from it all."

"Can't you just tell them you don't want to?" Rin asked

Luka shook her head, "I tried to, but…I don't think my parent's would understand. I know that they have high expectations for me. It would crush them if I said I didn't take over." She laid down on the picnic blanket and closed her eyes.

"So…why did you decide to go to Rikiryou?" Asked Miku

"Actually I wasn't the one who chose to go there. I didn't even plan on going to school when I came here. My parents knew that I wanted to stay so I guess they thought it'd be a good idea and after sending Kamui here to stay with me, they went overseas on vacation themselves."

"Ka-mu-i?" Kaito repeated

"Is Kamui the guy we saw you with at school?" Rin asked

"Yup, he's supposed to be acting as my babysitter. He lives with me too, apparently my parents don't trust me enough to be on my own."

This made the other three laugh, Luka stood up and took her violin case. She slowly opened it revealing the instrument.

"Play something Luka." Kaito said staring at the violin.

Luka nodded. She picked up the bow and rubbed it with rosin, she placed the violin in between her cheek and shoulder, positioning the neck between her thumb and index finger. She took the bow in her other hand and started to play 'Just be Friends'. Rin, Miku and Kaito's gazes were on Luka, they were spellbound by the melody and none of them spoke a word until it was over.

As Luka finished and returned the instrument back in its case she received praises from the three and she thanked them.

"Luka that was amazing!" Rin praised

"Amazing it was awesome!" Kaito said.

"How long have you been playing?" Miku asked, interest in her eyes.

"Hmm… I was around nine-years old."

"No wonder you're so good."

By now everybody was stuffed and they started cleaning up all the mess, but as they did the sky turned grey and droplets of rain started to fall. The four scrambled to pick up all the stuff and look for a place to get some cover. The rain got stronger and they ran to a nearby bus stop but all of them had already gotten soaked.

"We're going to get sick if we stay out here." Rin said looking at her drenched clothes.

"Well we can't do anything until this rain clears up." Kaito told Rin squeezing his beanie.

Luka brought out her phone and smiled at the others,

"Actually, I know somebody who can pick us up."

She dialled a number, then put it to her ear.

"Hello? Hey can you come pick me and some friends up?"

* * *

Chapter Five Wohoo!  
This chapter is the longest so far and I'm proud to say I was able to write it :D  
I'd like to apologize for my lazy writing in the last chapter especially the ending part and I'd also like to apologize to all the Kaito fans out there because I just made him disappear in the last chapter but that's why he was here for this chapter (yaaayy!)  
I wanted to say a lot more stuff but I'm sorry to say I forgot most of it. Probably because it's 11:00 here where I am and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. So anyway thanks for reading my fanfiction, I really appreciate it. Like I said before I accept criticism but please no swearing

-Kitty Vampire11


	6. Chapter 6: Gakupo Kamui

A tall purple haired young man was sitting near the window of a local coffee shop, a hot cup of coffee on the table in front of him. He looked formal for such a youth, wearing a polo and dark coloured jeans with leather shoes, his hair was long but it was tied quite neatly. Taking a sip of his coffee, he felt something vibrating inside his pocket, he pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello? Luka-sama?"

"_Hello ? Hey can you come pick me and some friends up?"_

" Uh… yeah sure, where are you?"

"_The Yuukaku Park about four blocks from the house. Do you know where it is?"_

"Yeah I'm on my way." He picked up the coffee and left the shop, about fifteen minutes later he was at the said park. Four teenagers, all who were soaking wet entered his car.

A girl with pink hair sat in the passenger seat while the three others sat in the back. On each side sat two girls while a boy sat in between them.

"Thanks Kamui-san!"

"A-Ah Luka – sama…y-you're soaked! What happened?"

"Uh …we kinda got caught in the rain."

"You guys might get sick, I'm taking you all to the mansion!"

Miku was surprised at the guys offer and tried to oppose, "Ah… you don't have to. Me and Rin can just get off at the bus stop."

"NONSENSE! No friend of Luka – sama is going to go home looking like a dishevelled mess!"

"Uh-wha-?"

Without saying another word he stepped on the gas and the 30 minute trip to get home turned into merely five minutes. As soon as they stopped on the grassy lawn in front of the abode Rin opened the door and kissed the ground,

"OH MY GOD! SWEET LAND!

Kaito got out and leaned against the car, his face had a greenish colour, he put his hand over his mouth,

"Oh…I think I'm going to be sick!"

Miku crawled out of the vehicle, she seemed light –headed and her hair was so messy that one of her pig tails had come loose. All three of them had looked like they had come from a roller coaster ride gone wrong.

Kamui had come out of the driver seat and rushed to grab the passenger seat door just as Luka was about to come out.

"Allow me Luka-sama."

"Uh please Kamui – san don't be so formal." She stood up and saw her friends in a not-so-okay condition.

"Oh dear I should have told Kamui – san to ease it up a bit." She rushed to Rin's side and helped her up. She turned back to driver, "Kamui – san could you please prepare us all baths and lend Kaito some clothes?"

"As you wish." He bowed and turned to Kaito, "Follow me sir."

"_Sir?_ Hey Luka where'd you get this guy? He drives like a maniac and is way to formal."

"Hehe I guess that's just the way he is. He's also a bit of a perfectionist." She gave a look to the purple –haired '_perfectionist_' who just shrugged it off. Kaito followed him to one part of the house while Luka lead the two girls to her room. Despite the house being designed from the 19th Century, her room was very modern, it had a personal computer, a television and even a mini-fridge beside her bed. There was a music player laying on the floor and a couple of CD's scattered around.

"You guys can use my room while you're here."

"Woah this is awesome. Thanks!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me you guys can't stay in those wet clothes." She walked over to her closet and opened it, "Here you guys. You can pick out anything from my closet that fits then you can wear it home!"

"Luka you don't have to we're fine." Miku opposed

"It's alright I insist! Besides you might get sick if you stay in those wet clothes."

"Ahh thank you Luka!" Rin hugged her

"No problem, anything for you guys."

After everybody had cleaned up, Luka introduced Kamui to the three.

"You guys this is Gakupo Kamui, he is currently a senior at Rikiryou."

Gakupo bowed and reached out his hand for everybody to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"So…you are the new senior everybody's been talking about." Kaito told him as they shook hands.

"I am the new student but…I'm not sure if I'm somebody worth talking about." He ruffled his hair.

Miku looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall and realized that it was already late.

"Luka I'm sorry but I think we should get going. It's getting pretty dark."

Luka looked at the clock and turned back to Miku,

"I'm afraid you're right. I'll have Kamui – san drive you three home."

"Luka you've already done so much. I'm sorry but we'll have to decline."

"But –"

"No buts, we'll be fine don't worry." Kaito told Luka.

"Uhh…okay then please be careful then."

" We will. See you."

Luka waved bye at the three until they were out of her sight. She closed the door behind her and smiled at Gakupo.

"I'm glad to see that you've made friends. Pretty quickly if I may add."

"Yeah I am too. They're nice people." She made her way to their kitchen and got a glass of water, Gakupo followed her.

"So how do you plan to deal with this?" He asked.

"Eh?...deal with what?" She brought out a medicine bottle filled with tablets from her pocket. It looked exactly like the ones she took to school.

"…deal with your…_ thirst?_ I'm sure you find those three a bit…_enticing?" _

She stopped what she was doing and smirked,

"Isn't that the point of why I have to take these?… To stop the thirst…"

As she was about to pop one of the tablets in her mouth Gakupo spoke up again,

"You know, it's better if you drop it in the water… it helps calm down the senses."

Luka smiled at him, "Thanks.". She dropped the tablet into the glass and it turned the water into a bright shade of red.

"…how come you don't take these?" She turned to him.

"We've talked about this. Even if I do drink that, it wouldn't have any effect." He picked up the glass from the table. "Trust me…after a while you won't need this anymore."

Luka took the glass from him and drank its contents,

"After a while… " she looked at Gakupo, " I'm kinda tired, I'm going to bed."

"Okay then, sleep tight Luka – sama ."

With that said she left Gakupo,

" _She really has grown up…"_

He felt his phone vibrate again, brought it out and answered.

"Hello"

" _Hey Kamui-san, how you doing?"_

" Well if it isn't banana boy. I'm doing great, thanks for asking. What about you?"

" _Ugh… when will you stop calling me that?"_

" Haha! Hmm… let me think, probably never."

" _Ugh… you're still immature…How's Luka?"_

"She's fine."

"_That's good to know. I guess she's getting used to living there huh?"_

"Yeah she is. She's even made a few friends."

"_Already? Well I guess that does sound like her, typical Luka."_

"Yeah. So why'd you call? I'm sure it's not just to check up on her."

"_Yeah…about that…I have some bad news…"_

" Huh? What's wrong?"

As Gakupo listened to the person on the other end, his face turned pale. It's as if he was struck by lightning, but what's even worse was the next thing that the person said,

"…_we're sure that she's looking for Luka."_

"…Uh…hmm" He was speechless. Literally no words could come out of his mouth.

"_Please keep her safe and don't tell her anything about this."_

"I understand. Don't worry I'll watch over her."

Gakupo said goodbye to the person on the other end and placed the phone on the table.

'_This is bad…how could something like this happen?'_

* * *

Hey fanfiction people, once again thanks for reading my story. I just want to apologize again since this chapter wasn't a really good one and aside from that it came out a bit later than I planned it to be.

Also I'm sorry to tell all of you that this might be the last chapter you'll see in a while because I'm going to be pretty busy with school work in the upcoming weeks but don't worry because I'll continue to be writing and posting the rest of the chapters as soon as I'm done :)

-Kitty Vampire11


	7. Chapter 7: IA

Miku took off her regular school uniform and exchanged it with a T-shirt. The words Rikiryou ran across its back, her skirt was replaced by uniformed shorts.

"Is it necessary to wear these?" A voice called out from behind the wall of lockers that ran across the center of the girls locker room in rows of three, each having a bench in between.

Rin and Miku stared at each other, their eyes glinting in anticipation. They slowly tiptoed their way to the direction of the voice. They peeked and saw Luka, she looked far different from her usual.

It was the last subject of the morning, P.E. So far during this subject, the class had just talked about topics like the history of the Olympics in class. Not today though, today teacher decided that the class had to have some 'real' physical education.

"We're just going to do some simple exercises right? So I don't see why we have to wear these…" Luka said staring at her shorts.

Rin and Miku stood behind her,

"Hey don't worry! Nobody except the people from our class will see you!" Rin burst out in attempt to cheer Luka up.

"Uh…thanks….I think."

Miku placed a hand on her shoulder, "She's just trying to calm you down, don't worry it's not a big deal. It's the uniform so everyone has to wear it sooner or later"

Luka nodded in agreement, "Y-yeah I guess you're right. I'm just surprised I guess…I didn't have to wear anything like this back in my old school."

"You'll get used to it soon trust me…" Miku smiled at Luka then turned her attention towards her pink hair, "By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"Girls have to tie their hair for Physical Education class here in Rikiryou."

"Uhhh-W-why?"

This time Rin answered, "It's because girls hair tend to get caught in their faces, distracting them. That's why it helps to have short hair like mine!"

"Oh I see. But I don't have anything to tie my hair with." Luka put on a fake disappointed look.

At this Miku grabbed something from her locker and grinned,

"Don't worry here you can borrow one of mine. I always bring an extra for emergencies!"

Luka grabbed the hair tie from Miku and tied her hair in its usual bun.

They made their way to the gym where they discovered some kind of obstacle course had been constructed. It consisted of just a few 'simple' obstacles such as a few tires laid on the floor, a few low hurdles, an indoor rock climbing wall ( the portable kind) and at the very end of the course were two ropes with bells on top.

Most of the student sighed and grunted at the sight, knowing what was coming to them. As if to stress the mood the coach came in blowing his ear deafening whistle to catch the student attention.

"All right everybody!" he began, " As you can see here I've devised a special obstacle course for you to complete. This made the students grunt, "Now, each of you will be going against somebody in your class. As I call your name please line yourselves into two…" He started calling out the names. All the while Kaito had started a conversation with the girls .

"Ugh what a drag I can't believe he'll make us do something like this as a first activity." He told them slumping his shoulders.

"Well it's not as if we didn't see it coming. I mean… they did give us these uniforms for a reason." Miku told Kaito. Before he could say anything his name was called and he lined up for his turn on the course.

The three girls watched as he whizzed through the obstacles, hopping through the tires and jumping over the hurdles seemed easy enough but as he began climbing the wall it was becoming obvious that he was beginning to feel a bit tired.

"Kaito's pretty athletic." Luka uttered turning to Miku

Miku nodded, "Well…he should be. I mean since he's on the basketball team."

"Uh I didn't know that. No wonder he's so good. Her attention returned to Kaito who was now at the top of the wall, preparing to rappel down.

At a time of 4 minutes and 39 seconds, Kaito had the fastest time on the course so far. His shirt had gotten wet with sweat and he wiped his hair with a towel.

"Woah! Kaito that was so good you got the fastest time!" Rin exclaimed

"Thanks! But it wasn't a big deal, this course is pretty easy if you ask me."

While the other three had been chatting, Luka had noticed the coach talk to one of the other students, she had braided blonde hair and seemed really tense, the fact that the coach was talking to her made it seem worse, she kept fidgeting with her fingers and looking down.

Lukas tapped on Rin's shoulder,

"Uh Rin that girl over there…the one coach is talking to…"

"Huh? Oh that's IA. She's a nice girl but not a lot people talk to her."

Luka raised her eyebrow, "Yeah… I've kinda noticed that…but why?"

Rin became thoughtful for a moment thinking of the right choice of words,

"Probably because she's… how should I put it… uhmm…" she placed a hand on her head, "…hard to approach."

"I see."

Luka nodded and turned to IA's direction again, coach was walking away from her now and checking the students. He took his whistle hanging from his neck and blew it catching everyone's attention.

"Okay then next! Luka vs. IA, both of you please take your place on the starting line!"

"Perfect timing!" Luka exclaimed with a smile.

She walked to her spot and waited for IA to take her place, as she got closer Luka examined her from head to toe. Her hair upon close inspection revealed pink highlights and although she kept looking down, Luka noticed her bright blue eyes.

"Okay! On your mark. Ready! Get Se-"

Just then the gym doors opened and a senior came bursting in, "Huff… huff… coach…t-there's somebody here to see you!"

"Huh? Alright I'll be there in a minute, excuse me girls. We'll get started as soon as I get back" he left the gym and followed the senior.

After they had gone out the doors Luka turned back to IA. She was still looking very shy and while the other students had taken this time without a teacher to spark small talk, IA just stood there her eyes glued to the floor.

Luka took a step closer to her, this made IA jump a bit and take a step back.

"U-uh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Luka explained

"N-no it's…it's okay …" She stopped unsure of what to say next. It made her feel uneasy that someone was talking to her. She gulped hard and tried to open her mouth hoping something would come out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luka moved closer and bent down to inspect her face.

"H-huh? What?"

"I asked if you're okay? You look kinda pale." IA looked up, her eyes catching a worried looking Luka.

"I…I am fine. T-thanks …"

"Are you sure?"

IA nodded and smiled a bit, "Y-yes."

Luka stood upright, " You sound nervous."

IA looked up at Luka then moved her gaze to the obstacle course before them.

"I-it looks…difficult…"

"It's only difficult if you think that." Luka smiled, "Don't be so nervous, you can accomplish anything if you stay positive. Don't you think?" She winked at IA.

"M-Megurine…chan…." IA muttered.

This made Luka giggle, "Don't be so formal call me Luka, alright?"

"Uh…uh…a-alright." She gulped hard, "I-I'm …You c-can call me IA."

The doors opened and the coach came in, "Okay, let's go everybody! Luka and IA take you positions."

The two girls took their positions ad as soon as the coach blew on his whistle, they went whizzing pass the obstacles. Both girls were doing good at the tires and hurdles but IA found it quite difficult to secure herself to the rope of the rock climbing wall.

Luka was already halfway to the top by the time IA began climbing,

"_This is actually harder than it looks." _, Luka was panting, she reached the top of the wall and prepared to rappel down. Fixing the rope she checked the hooks and made sure everything was okay. She slid down with ease and unhooked herself from the rope, she looked up and saw IA preparing to rappel down.

"She's faster than I thought.", Luka grabbed the rope to start climbing, but a snap made her look back.

The rope holding IA was breaking but no one seemed to notice amidst of the noise, Luka tried to warn her but before she could get a word out it snapped.

IA was now falling to the gym floor.

* * *

Hello fanfiction people!

Sorry I know it's been a while since my I posted the last chapter. I'm sorry if you guys had to wait really long for this. I've just been preoccupied with stuff lately and I haven't been able to write a lot. I'll try my best to post the next chapter as soon as I can, hopefully it will be sooner than this one. So anyway thank you for reading my story, please review it and like I said before I do accept criticism just please no swearing.

- Kitty Vampire11


End file.
